The present invention relates to an image display control device and the like.
JP-A-2004-310671 discloses an image correction device which uses a look-up table (LUT) in order to correct a luminance signal of a display image.
JP-A-11-65531 discloses technology which reduces the quantity of light emitted from a backlight aimed at reducing power consumption, and adjusts image data to increase the transmissivity of a liquid crystal display screen as much as possible.
Calculations can be simplified by utilizing a look-up table (LUT) for image correction. On the other hand, since memory access takes time, it is necessary to perform real-time image correction using high-speed hardware when a high-speed capability is required.
However, when performing adaptive image correction, it is necessary to acquire a statistical value of the preceding frame, calculate a correction coefficient and the like using the acquired statistical value, and correct the image of the next frame using the correction coefficient and the like. Therefore, image correction of the next frame must be delayed until the correction coefficient is calculated after the image of one frame has been completely input. Specifically, video image correction is delayed for a period of time required to calculate the correction coefficient. Therefore, a real-time process cannot be implemented in a strict sense.
Moreover, when simultaneously performing adaptive reduction in backlight luminance aimed at reducing power consumption and adaptive image correction aimed at preventing deterioration in image quality due to a reduction in backlight luminance, the number of calculations increases due to a complicated process, whereby a real-time process becomes further difficult.
In order to perform a large number of calculations at high speed when simultaneously performing adaptive reduction in backlight luminance aimed at reducing power consumption and adaptive image correction aimed at preventing deterioration in image quality due to a reduction in backlight luminance, it is necessary to operate the same type of hardware in parallel, whereby the occupied area and the power consumption of the circuit are increased. This hinders a reduction in size and power consumption (i.e., increase in battery life) of a portable terminal capable of reproducing and displaying a streaming image such as that of one-segment broadcasting with high quality.